


Take A Deep Breath

by i01134



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anger Management, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Max doesnt understand feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i01134/pseuds/i01134
Summary: Jump into that water and see for yourselfTake a deep breath and hold it inHold it in





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't remember what set it off, but as the wave of rage crashed over him, all he saw was red. And red. And more red.   
  
_ Crack. Crack. CRACK. _   
  
“Max!” an all too familiar disappointed tone cut through the haze. “That is no way to resolve a conflict!”   
  
A shout tore through the slowly setting sky and echoed across the lake.  _ Is that me? _   
  
_ Crack. CRACK.  _ **_CRACK_ ** **.**   
  
“Max!” A pair of arms encircled Max, shooting under his arms and hoisting him off of the bleeding camper. “Now Max, it's obvious that you’re feeling upset-” David started.   
  
“Fuck you David!” he spat, kicking wildly as he was lifted from behind. His foot connected with Dolph’s head, and David's legs as they retreated from the camper’s collapsed form.   
  
“-So we are just going to take a seat away from the other campers until you cool off.” David finished explaining as he hauled Max further from the wounded boy.   
  
As they moved away, Gwen rushed in to tend to the bleeding camper. David shot her a look that was a strange mixture of apologetic and grateful, dodging the flailing limbs of the boy in his arms. She rolled her eyes in the most telegraphed way she could manage in response and shoo’d him away with a hand. This was Max’s fourth meltdown in as many days, so they had the system down by now. So much for swimming.   
  
Max was quick to redirect his anger onto the counselor as he was hauled to the old driftwood logs that lined the shore of the lake. With a sigh David took a seat, Max in his lap. Bucking his hips and throwing his elbows back, Max tried prying himself from David’s cloying grip but was quickly yanked back into a bearhug. Changing tactics he tried sliding down his legs and out of the hug but an arm at his hips quickly yanked him back firmly back against David's chest.   
  
“C'mon Max, breath with me,” David coaxed.   
  
Max bucked his hips again, wrenching forward to bite his captors arm. There was a muffled yelp from David that Max reveled in, but his grip didn't relent. Their eyes met as Max glared over his shoulder to him.   
  
Once their eyes locked David took a deep breath in, and a slow breath back out, that stupid coaxing smile on his face. Another slow breath in, Max could feel his chest expanding behind his back. His breath was stuttered as he attempted to follow the rhythm of it. His breath came out as a heavy sigh as some of the heavy tension on his shoulders uncoiled.   
  
“Good job Max! And again. . .”  _ god that smile is infuriating. _   
  
“Shut the fuck up,  _ David _ ,” Max spat his name with venom, yanking an arm free and trying at throw his elbow back into his temple.   
  
David caught the loose arm by the wrist before he had even wound up. “Oh Max, your knuckles are bleeding,” the concerned tone in his voice had Max trying unsuccessfully to wrench his hand from the counselors grip. “Well since Gwen brought Dolf to the Medical Camp tent, I guess we’ll have to go use the first aid kit in the counselors cabin again,” he sounded cheery but the weariness was apparent on his face.   
  
“Like I would go anywhere with you camp-” before Max could finish his retort he was already being lifted from behind once again.    
  
David hurried his way to the familiar cabin, managing to only catch a few good kicks to the shins as they walked.   
  
They shuffled inside and David deposited the seething boy onto the tatty couch the counselors shared. He put a hand on either of Max’s shoulders, looking down at him, “Now Max, I don't want you running off while I go and grab the first aid kit. When I get back here you better still be on this couch, or, or-” 

 

“Or,or, you sound like a fucking seal David! Or what?” Max seethed.

 

“Or I'll be very cross with you!” David finished with as much gusto as he could muster. Max rolled his eyes, arms crossed and stared pointedly at the door. David figured that was as good as he was going to get, leaving to retrieve the familiar white box from the bathroom.

 

In the silence that followed David's departure, Max’s breathing slowly began to even. As he counted each tick on the ancient clock on the wall, his hands uncurled from fists and he leaned back into his seat.

 

“I found it Max!” The boy turned to see David returning with the first aid kit. 

 

It was the first chance Max had to really get a good look at the older man. They were both still in their swimwear from their most recent camp activity; however they were both dry, as David was lifeguard and Max had no interest in participation. The outfit did, however, give Max an excellent view of the many bruises his counselor was sporting. 

 

Four days of sparing the other campers the wrath of Max had left David covered in many various bruises and scrapes. As he approached Max tried to catalogue each one and try and remember how they got there. The split lip from a headbut on Thursday, the cut on his forearm from when he tackled him on Friday, the bite mark in his arm from just earlier. It filled him with a pride that also made him a little sick.

 

Max could almost laugh at the juxtaposition of this completely wrecked looking man taking care of the tiny scrapes his knuckles had suffered. And he did.

 

“And what's so funny?” David sounded offended as he sat on the coffee table across from the trouble camper.

 

Max didn't hear the question, or maybe just didn't answer it. His hand moved towards the darkening mark on the elder’s leg from where a kick must have connected earlier. The sound David made as his thumb dug into the darkening bruise made his guts flip. 

 

He yanked his hand away as if the contact had burned him, refusing to make eye contact. David patiently pulled the hand back and started to disinfect the wounds. It stung but Max wasn't gonna let his discomfort show. He made quick work of cleaning up the camper’s hands, applying a fox-decal bandaid to a particularly bad digit before declaring the work done. 

 

“Now Max,”  _ oh god _ “Do you want to talk about why you were so upset with Dolf today?” Starting _ in with this already?  _ “You've really been on edge lately-”

 

“You know what David, since you asked so nicely, I really  _ don't _ want to talk about it,” Max got to his feet and made a dash for the door. 

 

If David made any attempt to stop him he was too slow. Or exhausted. Or both. Instead he just sighed as the boy rushed from the door, watching him disappear from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think, should I continue?
> 
> Unbeta'd and kinda rushed so all tips/crits welcome


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Careful Maxwell,~ he might catch you staring,” Max whipped his head around to see Dolf smiling at him from behind the sand castle he was constructing. _

 

_ “What the fuck are you talking about Dolf.” Max spat his retort. He was  _ **_not_ ** _ flushed red. He had  _ **_not_ ** _ been staring at David. He had  _ **_NOT_ ** _ been tracing the bruises down his back in the same way that space kid poured over his star maps - or Neil got lost in his programming. _

 

_ “Your face is very red Max! Are you feeling well?” the question was innocent enough but the smile on Dolf’s face made Max’s teeth grit. _

 

_ That was the thing about young kids, they were too frank, and they didn't know when to shut their mouths. But Max was great at shutting people up.  _

 

_ “Or maybe you-” _

 

_ Before he could finish his thought, the first fist connected under his jaw and the boy fell to the ground. The rest from there was a blur... _

 

-

 

_ Why did that make me so mad? _

 

Max lay back in his cot, staring at the ceiling like it could offer him some answers. He had changed back into his camp uniform, hood over his head to block out as much of the world as he could. The hand on his chest could still feel his pulse quicken every time he replayed the memory back in his mind.

 

_ Why have I been so worked up lately? _

 

He thought back to the bruises he had been caught staring at and his stomach churned. With an angry growl he rolled onto his stomach and slammed his fist into the pillow next to his head until he tired himself out with it. 

 

There was a pregnant pause before, “Max?”

 

Max groaned into the pillow. He didn't have to look up to realize that David had finally caught up with him.

 

Not getting a real response from the boy, David boldly let himself into the tent, cautiously approaching. “I'm glad to see you're taking out your aggression on a pillow instead of the other campers! That's-”

 

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the foot connecting with his stomach. 

 

Alright, that one hurt. Looks like it was time to change tactics. Regaining his composure after the kick, David took a seat on the cot next to Max, clearing his throat before restarting, “Well, it's Friday today...”

 

Max groaned louder into his pillow.

 

“Which I'm sure you know means that it's the Friday night firelight fun night,” no matter how many times Neil had complained saying ‘night’ twice was redundant, the name stayed.

 

“Ugh, Christ David, can't you leave me out of one ‘Friday night firelight fun night’?” Max mocked the counselors tone, finally turning to face his visitor. Seems David had also taken his departure as a perfect time to get changed back into the usual getup. How long had it been?  _ Had David talked to Dolf? Did he- _

 

“Of course not! No camper left behind! It's the Camp Campbell way!” David startled Max out of his thought process, almost looking offended at the question.

 

Max had the sneaking suspicion what it was less of  “the Camp Campbell way” and more of the “David way” but he didn't say anything. David always seemed double down on making activities inclusive whenever he suspected one of the campers was feeling upset.

 

“Aren't you afraid I'll have another ‘meltdown’ and I'll ‘take it out on one of the other campers’?” the sarcasm was thick in his voice but the slight waver in his words was telling.

 

“You can sit with me,” it sounded like a friendly offer, but something gave Max the impression it wasn't one he could refuse.

 

Max pretended to ponder the thought for a moment before sighing theatrically (thanks Preston) and rolling into a seating position next to David on the edge of the cot. “Well I guess we better get a move on then camp-man, before Niki eats all of the s’mores.”

 

David looked more excited then he had any right to be, considering they did this at least once a week. (Usually more as most of the campers actually enjoyed lighting a giant fire and hanging out past curfew, who would have thought.) 

 

_ Disgusting. _

  
Max could feel David shift to grab him and quickly jumped away from the cot. “I can walk by myself David!” and to prove his point he exited the tent briskly, leaving David to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

David caught up to Max as they both reached the fire that was already crackling in the familiar pit. As they approached, it was clear that Gwen was having a Friday-night-firelight-fun time trying to get the campers under control. When she looked over and saw David her face filled with a look of relief that immediately changed back to dismay as soon as she realized that he wasn't alone.

 

Walking over to confront them with the forced smile of a woman who was about to crack, Gwen sing-songed “David!~ I thought we talked about this!~” Gwen made a pointed look at Max, as if that was somehow better than just saying his name.

 

“No camper left behind Gwen! It's the Camp Campbell way!” David parroted his excuse from earlier. The way they both smiled at each other reminded Max of the way Niki’s lizards would threat display at each other when she tried to make them play. There was no blows exchanged, yet a silent battle waged on.

 

“What, you don't want me to be here Gwen?” Max sneered up at the frustrated looking woman, startling her out of the silent staring match.

 

Gwen covered her face in one hand then looked at him like he was being ridiculous, “No Max, **_you_ ** don't want to be here.” She was right but for some reason Max’s feelings were still hurt. He stuck his tongue out at her like a petulant child, because he was one.

 

“Don't be ridiculous Gwen,” David clapped a hand onto Max’s shoulder, still going strong with that face splitting grin, “Max can sit with me! We'll have a great time!”

 

Max couldn't decide if the look of Gwen’s face was ‘it's your funeral’ or ‘I hope Max pushes you into the fire’ but it seemed she was too exhausted to argue with David either way. She shook her head in defeat, “Fine, whatever you say David, but he's your responsibility, you hear me?” Without waiting for a reply she had already turned back around to deal with the rest of the troublemakers.

 

“You got it Gwen!” David called after her even though she was clearly done with the conversation.

 

Putting his other hand on Max’s free shoulder, David steered him towards the ‘head’ of the ring of logs encircling the bonfire pit. The counselors log was the shortest and the girthiest of all the makeshift benches, but Max was just tall enough that he didn't need help to boost himself on top. Max let his legs dangle freely as he watched David leave to help round up the rest of the kids onto their own respective logs.

 

Once everyone was situated, the two counselors began handing out everyone's s’more rations. The oldest kids were put in charge of marshmallow roasting as per usual, each with their own collection of younger campers waiting to their turn. Max was technically old enough to cook his own, but given his penchant for catching his on fire purposefully, he wasn't surprised when Gwen didn't pass him a skewer. Actually now that he thought about it most of them were old enough to use them, they just weren't allowed. _Probably for the best._

 

Once everyone was situated, David moved back to the head of the circle and took a seat next to Max. After settling into his seat, he scooped Max up from under the armpits and moved the boy onto his lap. Max not-so-subtly tried to slide off of his lap and back into his own seat, but David simply picked him up again and replaced him.

 

It wasn't too uncommon for him to join the counselors on their bench, whenever he was misbehaved or David decided he needed to keep an extra close eye on him, but Max decided this was so much worse. Sitting on the taller man's lap, he had a much better vantage over the rest of the campers, and the eyes zeroed in on David _and him, in his lap._

 

Max’s face flushed due to the proximity to the fire _and not at all because of his current situation._ ** _Not_** **_at all._**

 

Max was quick to notice Dolf staring at them from across the fire. He was holding an ice pack over one rapidly swelling eye and he had a busted lip, but that little knowing smirk never left his face as they glared at each other through the flames.

 

_Don't go over there and don't punch him in the face. Don't go over there and don't punch him in the face. Do not go over there and do not punch him in the face._

 

Max didn't realize his hand had balled into a fist until he felt David's hands slowly uncurling his fingers and lacing them with his instead. Max’s stomach did another terrible flip as he stared at their connected hands.

 

 _I'm gonna vomit._ At least it was a distraction from Dolf.

 

Max tried to focus on the marshmallow slowly cooking at the end of the skewer David had extended in his free hand, instead of **_anything else at all that was happening._ ** David had his elbow resting on Max’s knee, and he felt each movement as the mallow made agonizing rotations far too far from the flames in Max’s opinion.

 

“Jeeze camp-man, we'll be out here all night at this rate, why don't you take a hint from Nurf?” He gestured to the boy who was currently pulling his second marshmallow from the fire completely engulfed in flames (quickly blowing it out before he could be scolded for it).

 

“Now Max if there's one thing I've learned it's that the best things in life take time,” David sounded more like a motivational speaker then a man twirling food on a stick but here they were.

 

Max and Gwen's eyes rolled in near unison. “I wouldn't even try Max, David is very set in his marshmallow-making ways, trust me I've been there.” Gwen had her own nearly kissing the embers at the bottom of the pit.

 

“I guess that tracks, David is stubborn as hell,” Max reclined against his ‘seat’ as David made an offended noise.

 

Gwen snorted in response, “God I know right? Tell me about it.”

  
David opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by Max again, “It's weird, it's almost like he cares or something.” It was meant to be a joke but it came out as way too sappy judging by the reactions of the older two. They both stared at Max with unreadable expressions, but the younger boy just stared diligently into the flames.

 

An agonizing silence had fallen over the counselors log as all three of its inhabitants stared into the fire. The rest of the camp seemed oblivious to any tension, as everybody worked together to get their s’mores made. After what felt like an age, David removed his own skewer from the flames and started to construct two s’mores.

 

“Here ya go Max,” David said, handing one of his creations to the boy in his lap, “the perfect s’more!”

 

“That's a pretty bold claim David, this thing better blow me away,” Max taunted before taking a bite. He noticed the distinct lack of crunch that came from a properly burnt marshmallow, but it was also far more thoroughly melted than he was accustomed to as well. He made a noncommittal noise as he licked some of the goo off his fingers. “Ehhh, it's alright, could be better though.”

 

“What!?” _Oh, looks like that one ruffled some feathers._ “No way, you're just messing with me now.” Now Max had done some horrible things to David during his stay at Camp Campbell, but he had never seen David look so offended. Gwen started laughing when the older man stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

 

“Have you ever heard of a Caramello? Like the candy bar?” David seemed blindsided by the question but he nodded, “Well if you add those instead of Hershey's, it's like having a caramel flavored S'more. You've got to use the big sized one though because of small bar is too fat to fit under the cracker. That's how you make the **_real_ ** perfect s’more,” Max insisted.

 

[AN: all of you have to try this I'm serious it's the best]

 

Gwen groaned, “Ugh, that sounds amazing, now I want to go to the store. Why did you have to put that idea into my head?”

 

“Do it,” Max goaded, “bring us all some, it'll be awesome.”

 

Gwen sighed dramatically (thanks again Preston) ”Oh I _wish_ we made king-sized Caramello money.” as Max and Gwen laughed, Max could almost swear he saw David rolling his eyes.

 

After David had polished off his own s’more, he leaned back to retrieve his guitar which Max hadn't noticed before. It had been laying behind the log which means David must have been out here before he came to get Max. That line of reasoning sent millions more questions running through the boy’s mind. _Had he talked to Dolf? Why did he come back to find Max? How did he sneak away and leave Gwen with the rest of the campers? She was_ **_so_ ** _good at not getting saddled with_ **_anything_ ** _._

 

Max had to scoot backwards into David's lap to accommodate for the guitar as it was slung over the log and into his lap. “Is this okay?” David asked as he checked a few strings for tune.

 

“You know, it might be easier to play if I wasn't in your lap,” Max muttered mostly to himself.

 

“Do you think you can control your temper Max?” It was Max’s turn to be blindsided by a question, “I trust you, so if you can promise me you can do it I'll let you down.” Max tried not to be offended by the look Gwen gave David.

 

Max was dumbstruck. _David trusts me. David trusts me? Do I trust myself?_ He had to think about that question seriously for a moment. _Could I get through some shity campfire songs without freaking out? I don't even know what's making me mad… At least David can take a beating._ That last thought brought color to his face.

 

“I think I'll uh, just sit tight for now.” It was really hard to make eye contact as he admitted it quietly.  

 

“That's a very mature decision, thank you Max,” David had a gentle, genuine smile on his face that set Max’s guts churning again.

 

“Wait did max just voluntarily choose to behave himself? Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming.” Gwen mocked. David tried to stop Max from leaning over but before he  could react the boy was already pinching her as hard as he could muster. “Ow you little shit!” She shouted as she moved away from the boy who was glaring daggers at her.

 

“Bitch-” If Max had a bad mouth regularly it only got worse when he was angry.

 

“Language! Both of you!” David interrupted their fight. Some of the other kids started giggling at Gwen being scolded for once. Max hated the attention pointed their way. “Now why don't we put all of that aside-” David trailed off as his hand plucked up a familiar tune, “and sing a little tune together?” Two pairs of eyes rolled in perfect unison, met with a huge grin from the musician.

 

And with that, David started in with the usual round of shity campfire songs Max had become familiar with over many Friday night firelight fun nights.

 

David had a really good singing voice. For a camp counselor. Most of the kids would join in on singing at least for their favorite songs, but Max was not a singing kind of kid. Never had never would. If he had hummed along to the songs it was only because he had heard them a million times.

 

_God I hope David didn't hear that._

 

Max risked a glance over his shoulder.

 

_Oh god David definitely heard that._

 

He looked to be on the verge of those disgusting happy tears that Max had seen far too often this summer. Max had to fight the urge to elbow him in the ribs and interrupt his performance. _Would he pretend it didn't happen or would he stop?_

 

Thankfully Max didn't have to exercise restraint for too long, as David was nearing the end of his repertoire. As usual, the final song of the night was the familiar Camp Campbell anthem. _You can really feel the passion up this close_ Max joked with himself _god why does he love this shithole so much_?

 

“All right guys, I guess that's enough of that,” David announced as he moved his guitar back to its previous hiding spot, “Now does anybody have any scary stories they want to tell?” he continued with a grin, sticking of course to the usual Friday night firelight fun night schedule.

  
_Oh this was going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Before David had even finished his question, Dolph’s hand had already shot into the air, waving wildly side to side in a desperate bid for attention despite the fact that it was the only one in the air. “Ooh, ooh, I have a story that Preston helped me write!”

 

_ Wait what? How long have they been working on this? _ Something about the glint in Dolph’s eyes was familiar in a way that made Max nervous. 

 

Preston gasped the only way he knew how, theatrically, “But Dolph! It's still untested, are you sure it's ready!?”  _ Was he in on this scheme too? _ The boy was sporting a two day old black eye and a grin that mirrored Dolph’s.

 

Never breaking eye contact with Max as the other gave the duo a suspicious glare, Dolph nodded with a grin, “I think now would be the  _ perfect _ time to unveil it. Would you help me tell it Preston?” He asked in a sweet tone that put Max on edge.

“Of course! I would never leave a fellow actor to flounder on stage!” was the quick response, said with a flourish, with a pose.  _ Was this all an act too? _

 

_ You aren't actors and this isn't a stage, god why is Preston always like this? _ Max was already seething and they hadn't even begun. 

 

Before they could start their story, David cut in, “Well uh, did anybody else have any stories they wanted to tell?” it was subtle, but Max noticed the way the older man looked nervously between the other campers. 

 

Every other person around the fire was clearly far too enthralled in the strange tension to speak up, all wanting to see how this might play out. Max noticed Nikki’s hand slowly began to creep up, but Ered smacked it back down before David could notice. 

 

David seemed disheartened when he didn't get any responses. He put a big fake smile on his face before looking back to Dolph and Preston, “I guess that leaves it to you two then!” Dolph seemed too happy at that news. 

 

“Would you like me to take you back to your tent?” the unexpected question whispered into his ear made Max jump.

 

“What the hell?”  _ Is he trying to get rid of me now? _ “You're the one who insisted I be out here  _ David _ ,” the name came out dripping in venom, even through their whispered conversation.

 

“Well I just thought-” David tried to backpedal. 

 

He was cut off by an elbow to the gut, “Shut the fuck up and listen to the story, don't be rude.” David whined at the impact and opened his mouth as if to say more but was silenced by the glare Max threw over his shoulder. 

 

When Max turned back around, he almost jumped again when he saw Dolph was still staring him and David down with a smile, waiting for their spat to finish before starting.

 

Dolph started by clearing his throat in a way to call attention to himself (as if all eyes weren't already trained on him with the kind of undivided attention David could only hope to get during activities). “There once was a maiden so fair, with blue eyes and her wild red hair.” Dolph began in a sing-song way, once he and Max had fully locked eyes. 

 

Max nearly would have lept from David’s lap and left right then had it not been for the arm around his waist grounding him. Instead he grit his teeth, hands in fists, “Christ Dolph, is the whole thing gonna rhyme?” 

 

“It’s called  **_ART_ ** and it's something a brute like you wouldn't understand, Max!” Preston chimed in. The rest of the campers ooo’d and suddenly all eyes were on Max.

 

Max was seeing red and it wasn't the flames. Max was trying to push off of David's lap in earnest now, but the older man proved clingy. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  _ Make them stop staring at me. _

 

“Max,” David's disappointed voice made him feel horrible conflicted ways, but he still continued to try and twist from his grasp.

 

“Preston don't be a little shithead,” Gwen cut in at the same time.

 

“Tell Max to stop being a heckler then maybe!” Preston had his hands on his hips.

 

“Oh I'll show you a heckler!” Max spat back, continuing to fail to move from his seat.

 

“Max, maybe we should go-” David started again, before Max threw himself firmly back into his lap and crossed his arms.  _ I can't let them win.  _

 

“No, go on, tell your stupid poem Preston,  _ Dolph _ ,” in response Preston stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Preston cut it out!” Gwen scolded him again.

 

_ He wouldn't be acting so tough if I wasn't stuck in David's lap.  _ He sneered at Preston but held his tongue. _ So this is my fate then? Stuck sitting in the world's worst torture chair while Dolph and Preston torment me? Seems about right. _ Max was so upset he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, couldn't give anyone that satisfaction. He hoped they could feel the contempt through his glare.

  
The fire between them made Dolph’s smile seem manic. “Let's start again from the beginning, shall we?” his swollen eye looked particularly painful since the ice pack had long ago melted.  _ This is his revenge. This is my hell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preamble to the story was getting too long so I split her into two chunks, shwoops


	5. Chapter 5

The night was quiet and exceptionally dark as the clouds rolling overhead blotted out the moonlight. The only sounds to be heard was the crackling of the fire, even the usual cricket accompaniment was missing. The other campers’ eyes darted between both duos, waiting to see what would happen, like some terrible game of chicken.

 

“There once was a maiden so fair, with blue eyes and her wild red hair.” Dolph began again, still making stubborn, intense eye contact with Max. 

 

“Far from any city she lived all alone, but life was quite safe in her little brick home,” Preston chimed in next, grinning ear to ear. This crowd was far more attentive then he had ever experienced before. 

 

“But in the summer on one fateful night, begins our tale to tell of her plight.” Dolph’s slight accent muddled some of the broader vocabulary but he still seemed pleased with himself.

 

“Knock knock knock upon the door, then silence took the house once more.” They chanted in unison, stomping and smacking the log at each ‘knock’ so that the sound echoed through the air. 

 

There was a dramatic pause before Preston continued again in a stage whisper, “So quietly she made her way, to see who'd come so late this day.”

 

“Though through the peephole she did look she saw no person from her nook,” Dolph said as Preston pantomimed beside him. 

 

“A voice then called ‘oh maiden fair, please let me join you warm in there.’” Preston imitated the voice of a lofty sounding man.

 

“‘But my fair sir who might you be? The hour’s very late you see.’” Dolph’s impression of a woman was laughable but everyone seemed unshakably focused on the story now. 

 

“‘I've come because I love you so!’ ‘But sir I've never met you though!’” Preston’s transitions between voices was seamless of course. 

 

“‘You can't come in it's far too late!’ ‘Don't worry dear I've learned to wait’” Dolph too seemed well practiced in these transitions.  _ Have they memorized this thing what the hell? _

 

“Before she turned in for the night, she locked her doors and windows tight.” Preston pantomimed locking doors as he spoke.

 

“And in the morn she checked her yard to see if he was there, instead she found the marks of claws much larger than a bear.” There was a well timed crack from the fire and Max could feel David jump behind him. He rolled his eyes.

 

“She stayed indoors and tried to wait, but once again the time grew late.” Preston finished in an ominous tone.

 

“Knock knock knock upon the door, then silence took the house once more.” They chanted in unison again, and detecting patterns the way kids did, some campers were already joining in on stomping along by the second or third knock. 

 

“She tried to look outside but lo, she saw no man from her window.” Preston had broken their back and forth but that was probably for the best; Max doubted anyone  _ but _ Preston could deliver the word ‘lo’ with any seriousness.

 

“‘My dear I have returned to thee, please open up your door to me.’” The voice that Dolph used for the man had taken on a scratchier quality.

 

“The sun has set too long ago the sky is far too dark, it's almost time to go to bed.’ the woman did remark.” Preston laid on the drama extra thick when emulating the woman's voice.

 

“‘But dear I've come here with a gift, a golden wedding band. I love you so to prove it's true I'm asking for your hand.’” Between Dolph’s accent in the crackly quality of his voice, the line came out a little clunky. 

 

“‘My gosh! What would my parents think were I simply to wed, a man I'd never met or seen but simply heard instead!’’ Preston crooned in response. 

 

“‘Then let me in and I will treat you to a lovely date.’ ‘My sir I must ask you to leave, the time is much too late!’” Despite his previous troubles, Dolph was back on track.

 

“She locked her house up tight before she tried go to bed, she thought about his voice as her heart filled up with dread.” The further into the story they got the fire was noticeably starting to die down.

 

“And when the sun awoke her she went outside and checked, her door, her porch, her garden had all recently been wrecked.” Dolph continued, firelight playing off his features in ominous way.

 

“She spent her whole day dreading such a visit for tonight, from the creature who would speak to her but avoided her sight.” Preston seemed unable to sit still whenever he delivered a line.

 

“Knock knock knock upon the door, then silence took the house once more.” It felt like a fever dream, watching all the other campers chanting and stomping in time with the story.

 

“She hid away inside her room not going to the door, she told herself she could not deal with beast men anymore.” The way Dolph's eyes narrowed at Max when he said ‘beast men’ put a lump in his throat.

 

“Three knocks again and then thrice more, the beast kept pounding at her door.” Dolph was making repetitive knocking sounds as Preston spoke, “And from outside a roar so loud it caused her house to quake, an angry sound that filled her ears as she began to shake.” As Preston continued Dolph imitated the sound of roaring, quietly as to not overpower the story, but in a way that implied a far away loud sound. “But in her house she hid away, not moving till the break of day.” Preston finished his part as the background noises faded.

 

“Although outside she feared to go, what happened there she had to know,” Dolph finally had a line again.

 

“Found lying in the morning dew, her family beaten black and blue, and written like a morbid clue ‘Now they can't dare keep me from you.’” After becoming familiar with the two-line rhymes, the quick, dramatic delivery of the four lines caught everybody off guard.

 

“Fear sent her locked up back inside, and til the night she sobbed and cried.” the smile on Dolph’s face only grew more morbid as the story did.

 

“Bang bang bang upon her door. ‘Just let me in’ he did implore.” The voice for the man was even more degraded and beast-like then ever before.

 

“‘Please leave me beast you know me not’ the maiden screamed her plea, ‘I do not know the evil thing that made you pursue me.’” It was almost impressive how much emotion went into the delivery of the woman's lines.

"‘That is not true, I've seen it all, I follow day by day’ ‘Please wretched beast,” she cried again ‘I beg you go away.’" and if Dolph’s performance was impressive, Preston's was even more so.

 

“But then outside she heard a sound that gave her quite a start, the sound of someone dying of a freshly broken heart.” Dolph's eyebrows shot up as he said the lines, giving Max a meaningful look he didn't understand. 

 

“Not trusting he had gone away, she hid inside until the day.” Having delivered his final line, Preston looked to Dolph to land the whole thing.

 

“And in the morn all that was left, were all the tears the beast had wept.” Dolph finished the final line and several of the other campers began clapping.

 

There was a long pause before, “Wait that's it? I thought I was supposed to be a scary story.” Max scoffed at the performers with his arms crossed.

 

“Max! No need to be rude! I thought it was a very scary story!” David protested.

 

“I think Max is only saying that because he’s scared,” Dolf’s  _ terrible shitty conniving _ little voice cut above the fire.

 

“Yeah-fucking-right Dolph, scared of what exactly? Some shitty stanzas?” Max spat in response.

 

“Scared of becoming a beast.” 

 

Maybe it was the smile, that stupid, knowing smile. Or that glint in his eyes, like he knew what was coming next, like he was expecting Max to lash out again. Maybe it was the way he felt David tense behind him, readying himself for what- another meltdown? Even Gwen had pushed herself away from him on the bench. Maybe it was because Dolph was right. Was he right?  _ Maybe I already am a beast. _ Max wasn't sure of the exact cause, but it felt like something broke inside him. 

  
“David” his voice cracked with the emotion behind it. He cleared his throat and tried again, quieter, desperately hoping no one else could hear, desperately wanting to disappear from all the eyes trained in on him, “Can we leave now?”


	6. Chapter 6

David looked torn, glancing between the boy in his lap and the duo leering at him through the flames. “Dolph, that wasn't a very-”

 

“David,” Max repeated his name louder,  cutting him off.  _ Everyone is staring at me. Everyone is watching.  _ Shrinking back into David's lap, Max attempted to hide from the stares of his fellow campers. He coughed before trying again, as quiet as possible, “It’s fine, please? I just want to leave.”

 

David shot Gwen a concerned look, looking for some guidance. She shook her head and gave him an ‘I don't know’ kind of shrug in  response. 

 

When David turned back to face Max, the look on his face made the boy feel sick again. They shared an awkward moment as David seemed to search his face. Something he saw there must have made up his mind, as he nodded and said, “Alright Max, let's go.”

 

As David stood up Max twisted himself around so that he was facing David, wrapping his arms around his neck as he was lifted up. One of David's arms was supporting his butt, while his free hand started moving in idle circles against his back. On any other day he would have told David to stop, but he was sad and tired and it felt good, so instead he hid his face against David's shoulder so no one would see his embarrassment.

 

Before leaving, David gestured to his guitar,  giving Gwen a look. In return she nodded and shoo’d him away with a hand. 

 

As David moved away from the fire, Max swore he could already hear the whispers and snickering. Daring a glance over Davids shoulder, he immediately met the eyes of the two poets. Dolph looked pleased with himself, wearing a grin as he waved goodbye. Preston on the other hand seemed to be seething in rage, a look that Max was very familiar with. He hid his face again, not wanting to think of the implications of that glare. 

 

As they moved away from the warmth of the fire, Max was feeling cold and hollow. After being angry for so long, he just felt tired, sad and overwhelmed. He started shaking from a mixture of the cold and the sobs he was holding back. 

 

Max wasn't sure how to feel when he felt David halt in his tracks. “Max? Are you crying? Are you okay? The alarm in his voice was evident but Max refused to dignify those questions with a response.

 

“David am I a bad person?” he asked the question so quietly that he barely even heard it himself.

 

Only after not receiving an answer for a few seconds did Max dare peek over to David. He looked mortified, sympathetic, guilty, sad, pleading…  _ he looks heartbroken. _ “Of course not Max!” 

 

Max had been… placated many times before but this was the first time it had ever felt genuine, and he had to hold back another sob at that thought.

 

David looked back at the fire with an expression Max had never seen on his face before. “I ought to give those two a serious talking to!”  _ Is this David’s angry face? _

 

They had been headed towards Max’s tent, but David had a determined look in his face that Max didn't like as he did a 180 turn and started heading back the way they had came. 

 

“No, David wait, it's fine please-” Max tried pushing away from his chest weakly but David's grip was firm. He was about to protest more before David took an unexpected turn, headed away from the fire.

 

“We're going to talk about this Max,” David said firmly. There was something about the look on his face that Max just knew he wasn't getting out if this. Now recognizing the new route, he realized they were headed towards the counselors cabin. His stomach plummeted into a pit of dread at the thought of what was coming next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short life has been rough lately but I wanted to put something out.


	7. Max Gets A Clue

There were no more words exchanged as they made their way to the cabin. Max felt like he had given up. Usually he would be giving David hell right now,  but he just didn't have it in him at the moment.

 

With David's determined stride they reached the front door to the cabin no time. Letting himself in, David flicked on the light switch on before closing the door behind him with a foot. They both winced at the sudden change in light after having been outside all night. After kicking his boots off with a well practiced motion, the counselor moved to the living room.

 

David placed Max back down on the couch he had visited just earlier that same day. He started to move deeper into the house before pivoting back to face the boy. “Sit tight okay? I'll be right back.” Max gave a single mute nod, glancing back at the door to avoid eye contact.

 

With the open floor plan of the cabin, Max was able to watch as David started bustling around the tiny, barely-there kitchen. He started by clicking on the burner under the teakettle already sitting on the stovetop, then began banging cupboard doors open and shut as he searched for god knows what. Reaching for a high cupboard, David pulled down two mugs that Max could already tell were obnoxious from here. When David looked back and caught Max watching him, the boy suddenly lost all interest in favor of a particularly fascinating carpet fibre.

 

The wood pellet stove in the corner of the living room warmed the cabin with it's small cozy fire. Now that they were inside Max could feel the way the temperature change made his face flush and numb at the same time. Really he just felt numb all over. His eyes were red and painful, and his nose was running in a way that had him sniffling every few seconds to avoid snot running down his face.

 

As he reclined against the worn cushions waiting for David, he put his shoe-clad feet down on the coffee table audibly. He was half expecting to be scolded; he been yelled at for it many times before and that was without wearing shoes. If David noticed however he made no indication of it.

 

The intermediate sniffles and quiet shuffling in the kitchen were the only sounds to break the awkward silence that had quickly fallen over the cabin. A whistle that escalated into a scream almost startled Max until he remembered the kettle on the stove. Max watched David pour the water into the two cups before grabbing a spoon and stirring the contents of each.

 

David had a too-big grin on his face as he made his way back to the couch slowly, watching each cup for spills as he carried them. Watching him move so carefully gave Max the overwhelming urge to trip him, but he wouldn't get the chance from where he was sitting. _What a shame_. David set down one of the cups on the coffee table and used his free hand to move Max's feet back to the ground, placing the second cup where his shoes had been.

 

“I made hot cocoa!” he explained as he sat down right beside him, “Help yourself.”

 

Lifting the mug, Max replaced his feet on the table, watching David noticeably wince but say nothing, smile unwavering. Max inspected the mug closely before taking a sip. Printed on the mug were the words ‘I Hate Mondays’, but the word ‘Mondays’ had been crossed out and written above it in the familiar handwriting of Gwen was the word ‘EVERYTHING’. Max had never met a cup he wanted to steal more. The cocoa was even the mix with the mini marshmallows in it. _Oh good, more chocolate and marshmallows, and I was worried I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight._

 

Max peeked over to David's mug, wondering if it was just as stupid. It read ‘I Love Mondays’, but the word ‘Mondays’ had been crossed out and written above it in his own handwriting was ‘EVERYTHING’.

 

 _Ugh, of course they have matching mugs. Gwen acts tough but she's a total dweeb just like David… I still kinda wanna to steal this one._ He glared at his mug to try and hide the scheme in his eye.

 

David watched him sitting there for a while, like he was waiting for something, but when he didn't get it he started for himself. “Max, I know that talking about how you're feeling makes you uncomfortable,” Max was already cringing, but David pressed on “So I just wanted to ask you one question, then we can go from there.”

 

Max looked at him suspiciously, not sure where this was going. “F-” he realized he hadn't spoken in a while when his voice came out as more of a croak than anything else. Attempting to swallow the lump in his throat, he cleared his throat and tried again, “Fine.” He moved his feet back to the floor, in case he needed to make a speedy exit 

 

“I don't know where its coming from, but it's safe to say you've been feeling pretty frustrated lately...” Max nodded slightly when David paused, staring into his mug to avoid eye contact. “And it really hurts me to see you so upset everyday! Seeing you so angry that you lash out, seeing you hurting your friends, your fellow campers. I can see you've been overwhelmed and I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me. Do you want my help Max?”

 

 _Yes_ “No.” He blurted it out like an instinct but it made him feel sick with instant regret ”… Maybe … I don't know...”

 

“Well a maybe is better than a no.” David had a small optimistic smile on his face. “Would you be willing to talking about what happened tonight at storytime?”

 

Without answering his question, Max asked one of his own. “Why do you even care, David? You and Gwen done with breaking up our fights? Or are you just tired of waking up covered in bruises?” 

 

David seemed upset but not surprised at his words, “No, it's because I care about you Max! You remind me a lot of myself at your age, too!”

 

Before he could chew David out for darring to say something so stupid, the other man must have seen the look on his face because he quickly interrupted, “I know, I know, hear me out. When I first came to Camp Campbell as a kid, I hated this place too.”

 

“Bullshit,” Max spat back. He didn't think David could even use the word hate, let alone feel it.

 

“Its true!” David insisted, “I was surrounded by adults who didn't care about their jobs or any of the campers, having all the things I loved about camping ruined.” The counselor had a faraway look in his face as he reminisced, “I was bitter, resentful even, so I would lash out. It felt like no one would listen to me, so I made sure my anger was heard. I gained a reputation for being a bad kid, but no one ever questioned _why_ I was acting up.” The knot in Max’s stomach only grew as David described those familiar feelings. “So I would push everyone away, and I kept pushing and pushing, and the next thing I knew there was no one left on my side.” Silence settled once again as he let the words sink in. It was hard to imagine David as anything other than his over-the-top optimistic self, but the pain in his voice was clear. “I don't want Camp Campbell to be that place anymore, I want to do better. I _need_ to do better. So please, let me rephrase my question,” David turned so that they were making eye contact, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Will you let me help you Max?”

 

David seemed to be imploring him with his eyes. He had never seen the older man so… raw before. None of them had. Before tonight he had assumed that David's sugar-coated personality was an impenetrable shield, but here he was giving Max a glimpse through his facade. It made the boy feel special in a strange way.

 

After going through some inner-turmoil on how to respond, Max finally asked in a hushed tone, “David how are you supposed to help me if _I_ don't even know what's wrong with me?”

 

David tilted his head in the way that a confused dog might, “What do you mean?”

 

Max scoffed, suddenly annoyed with David again. “I don't know! Maybe I don't know why I'm angry all the time David! Maybe I'm just an angry person!”

 

“Oh Max,” The way the older man sighed his name name his stomach flip, “I know better then that.” David's other hand moved to Max's free shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, “If you don't know what's got you so upset, then we can figure it out together.”

 

The doubt was clear on his face,  “How?”

  
“Well let's start at the beginning,” he offered, “When do you think this all started?” David asked with a coaxing smile.

 

Max took a long sip from his mug, pretending to ponder the thought as if he hadn't been replaying each fight in his head every night as he tried to sleep.

 

“I know Neil and you got into a bit of a fight on Tuesday...” in response to David's leading statement, Max leaned away with a sigh, trying to put some distance between them. David's hands fell from his shoulders to his knee, and suddenly he was having a much harder time remembering what happened.

 

_He had made the perfect escape plan this time. His legs has been too short to drive a bus, which has been a huge oversight on his part, but he figured that an old beat-up camp car should be much easier to operate. All that was missing were the damn keys; Max had no idea where they were kept. He had spent the better part of the week observing the older man for any clues to their whereabouts. He had been staring at David's back pockets, trying to glean their contents when Neil had confronted him. “ You know, for somebody who claims to hate David so much, you sure spend a lot of time obsessing over him.”_

 

“We were in the cafeteria?” David offered when Max hadn't responded in a while. The interruption startled Max from his flashback.

 

“I didn't forget, David!” with their proximity, Max was able to feel David jump when he was snapped at. He cleared his throat to try again in a more composed tone. “It wasn't a fight, I only punched him once. He didn't even swing back.”

 

Max would've missed the subtle way David rolled his eyes if they hadn't been sitting so close together. “What were you _not_ fighting about then?” He tried again, trying and failing to contain a slight smirk.

 

“Me and Neil had a disagreement over what the word ‘hate’ means,”  Max offered a half truth that didn't seem to satisfy the other. “He hasn't talked to me since then, he's giving me the silent treatment.”

 

“Well you did break his glasses…” Max shot David a dirty look which he returned with a sheepish smile, “Have you tried apologizing to him?”

 

“What part of he won't talk to me don't you understand?” Max grumbled in response.

 

“Well, he doesn't have to talk, just listen.” Max was annoyed at the obvious statement. ”It couldn't hurt though right? I'm sure he'd appreciate it, and besides, what's the worst that could happen? He wouldn't want to talk to you anymore?” David chuckled at his own joke as Max grit his teeth, “I know Neil can be a bit of a grammar- uh- stickler, but you've never punched him for it before, are you sure that's the reason?”

 

“As far as I know David! I already told you I don't know! I've done the math! I've poured over the simulations! I just keep turning up nothing.” he felt a little bad about mocking him, but he hated this. He hated how close they were, it made him sick, made his stomach feel like it was doing gymnastics.

 

“Well, walk me through if then! Let's get a fresh pair of eyes on these schematics!” David had a huge genuine smile on his face, and Max wanted to punch him dead center for playing along with his taunting. He had to look away to contain the urge, hiding his reddening face behind the mug.

 

“Well… I was cooking up a new plan...” he didn't make any eye contact as he chose his words carefully, “And Neil... suggested there were better ways to spend my time?”

 

David had an expression of concern and confusion, “Oh? And what was the plan?”

 

“Well I was gonna-” Max caught himself, looking back at David and shaking his head with a smirk, “Oh, haha, nice try camp-man.” The older man gave a defeated pout when he heard Max’s humorless laugh. He turned his head back away defiantly and crossed his arms before continuing, “I mean, he's complained about schemes before, but he just kept pushing and pushing. It was like he was accusing me of-” _of what?_ “- of having a problem.”

 

David gave a slow thoughtful nod before adding, “And so you punched him?”

 

“I don't like when people won't stop repeating themselves!” Max threw his arms up in frustration and he could feel as David flinched again at his outburst. “He was just saying the same stuff over and over and ignoring everything I was saying!”

 

David nodded again as he listened attentively to every word Max said. “Alright then. So what about Wednesday, when you cornered me in the kitchen?”

 

Upset with David's word choice, Max gave him a half hearted punch in the shoulder. “That's not what happened!” Perhaps he had telegraphed his movement too much, or maybe David knew him too well, as he caught the fist easily before it could retreat.

 

“Well from what I remember,” as David spoke he slowly uncurled Max’s fist one digit at a time, “it was _way_ past curfew,” he didn't look at the boy, eyes focused on the tiny fist in his hands, “and I was getting a snack from the kitchen in the mess hall.” Max tried pulling his hand away with a small tug but David's grip was firm. “When I heard a sound I thought it was another racoon, but I turned around and there you were.” Once David had finally uncurled the last digit, he laced their fingers together the same way they had at the campfire. The intimate gesture made Max feel just as sick now, but he didn't try to pull away again. “You must have been pretty mad to be caught staring, cuz you got very upset with me,” David chuckled lightly. He ran a thumb gently over the boy’s knuckles, inspecting the tiny scrapes there.

 

David's words sent a jolt of realization through him, just as David's gentle gesture sent a different kind of jolt through him. _It can't be. This can't be because of him. It isn't_. His gaze flicked to the other's face. He was biting into the lower lip that Max had split that night in the kitchen, seemingly transfixed by Max’s hand. Even as he tried desperately to will the thought away, some horrible thing inside of him wanted to be the one biting that lip. He groaned loudly in despair as his worst fears were realized.

 

David let go of his hand like it hard burnt him. “I'm sorry! Was I pressing too hard? Did I hurt you!?” there was no time to reply before David was feeling his cheeks with his hand, worry in his voice as he spoke. “Are you feeling okay? You look like you're gonna be sick.”

 

Max was feeling overwhelmed and crowded. Everything was happening too fast, too close, too much. _This can't be real_. Acting on an instinct in a desperate attempt to relieve the tension coiling in his stomach, he leaned forward and grabbed David by the collar, yanking him into a desperate, bruising kiss.

  
**_Fuck._**


	8. Chapter 8

_ Fuck. _

 

It felt like a time stopped as they both froze. The second Max felt even the slightest twitch from the other, he bit down into David's lower lip hard, hard enough to taste blood. David's head whipped back with a resounding  **_CRACK_ ** before Max even realized he had smacked him full force across the face.  **_Fuck._ **

 

“ **Fuck!** ”  _ I didn't just do that. I did not just do that. _ “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Max’s breath was heaving, probably looking like a cornered wild animal. He felt like one. Wild and tense, ready to snap, ready to flee.  _ This can't be real, this can't be happening.  _

 

“You-” David started to protest until something seemed to click in his mind. A strange guilty look overtook his expression as he covered his once-again bleeding lip with a hand “Oh my god Max I'm so sorry!” David seemed to be panicking just as much as Max. He looked like he was going to cry.  _ Fuck. _

 

Max scrambled off the couch and away from David. He needed to put some space between them before he lost even more of his self control. He needed to figure this out, he needed to be away from the person making him crazy. 

 

David scrambled to try and stop Max from moving away, babbling incoherently as a million expressions played across his features. He caught Max by his arm, and the boy wheeled around to face him, holding the now-empty mug between them like a shield. There was a bright red handprint on one of the counselor’s cheeks, but the rest of his face burned with shame.

 

“Max please don't go!” His voice cracked with desperation as he pleaded, “We need to talk about this!” 

 

“Let go of me!” max shouted as he tried to tear from David's grasp. The reaction was instantaneous, and Max nearly fell as David released his grip. 

 

The beat of silence that stretched as they stared at each other seemed more like a scene from a horrible movie than real life, and only served to heighten Max’s impending panic attack. Without another thought, the boy bolted for the door, not looking back.

 

Max burst through the front door to the cabin and out into the cold night. He barely missed running into startled looking Gwen who was just outside the door, seemingly just about to turn in for the night. He had to duck to avoid headbutting the guitar she was bringing indoors. As he moved away Max could hear her calling after him, but he kept running, knowing that she wasn't the ‘pursuit' type. He was correct, and neither counselor seemed to be following him.

 

He didn't break his stride until his tent was in sight. Standing outside the opening, he suddenly lost all the energy he had run over here with. The night had finally caught up with him. So many emotions crashed over him at once that it made him feel hollow.

 

From inside he could hear his two friends talking in hushed tones, he assumed about the strange situation at the fire. He stared at the opening, trying to will himself to step inside. He didn't want to have to try and explain himself to the campers inside.  _ Would I even be able to explain? Explain what exactly? _

 

_ Well I'm not sleeping out here, let's just get this over with. _ He let out a weary sigh as he opened the zipper and let himself inside. Both campers were staring as he entered, which was unnerving as hell, especially since neither spoke until the door had been zipped back shut. 

 

“Hi Max!” Nikki was the first to break the silence. “Ooooh, cool mug, where did you get it?”

 

Max looked down to the empty cup he hadn't realized he had brought with him. “Oh… stole it,” he shrugged. He walked to his cot and threw the mug into his open bag below the bed, not wanting to look at it. 

 

“Cool!” Nikki was grinning ear to ear,  “You left so early! You missed my story!” 

 

Max hmm’d in response as he sat down, and Nikki continued, “Yeah! It was about-” The boy quickly tuned her out.

 

Neil stared at him from his own cot, unblinking and unspeaking. Despite the rough and tumble Camp Campbell lifestyle, the piece of tape across the bridge of Neil’s glasses seemed to be doing a valiant job of keeping them on his face. Nikki seemed unfazed by the boys’ staring match as she retold her story.

 

Not being able to handle the scrutiny from the other boy, he interrupted Nikki, “Sorry that I punched you in the face and broke your glasses!” Max blurted it so fast that the words ran together, “I didn't mean to-”  _ No that's not true,  _ “well I meant it when I did it but I feel bad now-”  _ ugh stop rambling this isn't helping, _ “what I'm trying to say-”

 

“Jeeze don't hurt yourself Max!” Neil cut in, looking alarmed and somewhat amused. “I didn't even think you knew  _ how _ to apologize! David must've done a number on you.”

 

_ You have no idea. _ He chose to ignore the snide comment; tonight had already been terrible enough, no need to get into another fight. Max sucked in a breath between his teeth, trying to collect himself. “You’re talking. Does that mean you forgive me?”

 

“I honestly wasn't expecting you to actually apologize! I was just going to ignore you until my face felt better!” Neil was laughing now, “When mom told me that the best way to drive a man crazy was to ignore him I wasn't expecting this!”

 

Max’s face was burning with shame as he glared at the other boy, “Nevermind I take it back.”

 

Neil laughed harder and shook his head, “No, it's too late, I already forgive you! I hated these glasses anyways, they make me look like a grandpa,” Nikki was about to cut in but Neil spoke over her, “BESIDES-” a pointed look cut the girl off, “this is a old pair anyways, mom didn't want me to break my new ones while I was at camp.” With perfect comedic timing, the tape holding his glasses in place finally lost the battle with gravity, as each lens fell to either side of him onto the cot, “Looks like she was right to worry. ”

 

Nikki and Neil both started laughing, and Max couldn't help but chuckle along. The brief levity was like a sigh of relief after all the drama of the night. 

 

An unasked question hung in the air, but the two must have seen something in his face and were mercifully not bringing up any if the nights events.

 

There were several snickers and whispers between the three as they all settled in. Once there was no more sounds however, Max was left alone with his thoughts. And the longer that he lie there, the more obvious it was that he wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. Staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, he envied the other two sleeping soundly nearby.

  
Max licked his lips nervously, tasting the blood that had dried there.  _ David's blood. _ He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as an uncomfortable heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow.  _ Fuck David, what have you done to me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is great at running from his feelings
> 
> Sorry sorry hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Laying in the dark and waiting for a slumber that won't take you is the most surreal and horrible feeling in the world. Max had decided as much as he squeezed his eyes shut angrily, his body feeling electrified. He was too tired to fight the thoughts anymore.  _ Fuck… I have it bad _ . His nails had dug deep grooves into his thigh from the grip trying to stop any wandering. His other arm was slung over his face because his sleeve was great at catching the tears that fell freely and silently.  _ And everyone knew but me.  _

 

He thought back to earlier in the day, when he had been caught staring at David on the beach… his hips stuttered against his will and he was sick with himself. He refused to acknowledge the growing need in the pit of his stomach. David would never allow anything anyways. The adult had proven he could overpower him many times.  _ But he lets you get away with so much _ a horrible voice echoed in the back of his head.

 

The boy sat bolt upright and quickly out of bed. By now he could hear the songs of birds outside, so it was early enough to be awake he decided, exiting the tent.

 

His mind was blank and his body was running on autopilot as he went through the motions of his morning routine. If it weren't for the occasional call from the fabled early bird, the morning would be eerily silent as he crept around the bathrooms getting ready. 

The dead-eyed boy in the mirror stared back at him as he tried to decide how he was going to live with himself now that- after last night.  _ I really need to get away from this damn camp before I lose what's left of my sanity. _ As he thought back to his escape plans, another part of himself was scolding him for being a coward. Max yanked the hood over his head and left the bathroom, suddenly sick of the sight of himself. 

 

Max wasn't a morning person on the best of days, so when he reached the door to the mess hall and found himself locked out, his terrible mood only worsened. Cursing bitterly to himself, he clawed through his pocket and retrieved the lockpick he had made after David had confiscated the last one. It probably took longer than it should have to unlock the door with his angry, jerky movements, but eventually the lockpick did it's magic. Once inside, Max kicked the door shut behind himself for good measure before slumping into the nearest seat with a humph.

 

_ Why does the Quartermaster even bother locking this damn place up? They should know it's no use by now. _ Max glared at the offending door, using the end of his lockpick to carve the word ‘fuck’ into the table he had sat at.  _ As if anyone who really wanted to get in would be stopped by that cheap rusted door it can't even stop the raccoons.  _ He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

 

When the old man entered not soon after, the two shared a silent glare over the table. He wordlessly led the boy back into the kitchen without seeming to question how he had gotten there. The Quartermaster started the familiar coffee mate brewer before disappearing into the freezer out of Max’s sight. Meanwhile, Max pulled himself onto a countertop in order to reach a cupboard full of old mugs he had borrowed and broken many times since he had arrived at camp. 

 

Feeling a little petty, Max pulled out four mugs which somehow were all missing handles and set them up on the counter before hopping back down to the floor. Still waiting for the coffee maker to do it's thing, he opened up the fridge and grabbed creamer. Two cups were filled with creamer and sugar, and while he put the creamer back the coffee machine finished it's brew. He filled all four mugs and took his own black coffee back to the dining area to let the quartermaster cook in peace.

 

The air was soon filled with the smell of food as the old man made a racket in the kitchen. When the door to the mess hall was kicked open max jumped and nearly spilt his coffee.

 

“Well mugs don't just grow legs and walk away, David!” Gwen used a mocking tone as she entered the dining room, hands on her hips. 

 

Max watched the door intently as the other counselor entered behind the first. Seems like David had just as difficult a time sleeping as Max had if the dark bags under his eyes were anything to go by.  _ Good, at least we're both suffering.  _ Whatever words David had been going to say wouldn't come as he stared at Max from across the room. 

 

Gwen looked between the two of them suspiciously before Max blurted, “I made coffee, it's in the kitchen.”

 

Gwen slapped David on the shoulder when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, “See, it couldn't have gone that bad, he made us coffee!” Max stiffened at the implication of David telling Gwen about what had happened. “Unless… did it go so bad that I should be worried about poison?” She gave Max a scrutinizing glare as Max flipped her off.

 

“Perfect!” David had a huge fake smile on his face as he run-walked into the kitchen. Gwen laughed in disbelief and followed after him as Max swirled to watch them disappear.

 

“Max!” There was only a brief warning before he was tackled from behind by his rambunctious tentmate. “I thought Platysquatch had stolen you away in the night!” She seemed genuinely relieved to see him. 

 

As Neil followed from behind he had his arms crossed, “See? I told you there's no such thing as Platysquatch.”

 

“Platy-squatch?” Max asked incredulously.

 

“Duh, the super real monster from my story last night, remember?” Nikki promoted, hands on her hips. 

 

“There is no such thing-” Neil began another argument with Nikki that Max ignored in favor of watching the counselors both exiting the kitchen both nursing their drinks. 

 

Snapping back from her argument to point at Max, Nikki’s eyes narrowed and she eyed him suspiciously, “Wait, so if Platysquatch  _ didn't _ steal you in the night to feed to his evil brood, why weren't you in the tent  _ or _ the bathrooms this morning? Nobody wakes up before Neil!”

 

“Yeah?” Max gave them both a puzzled look to which Neil shrugged. “Uh, I had a nightmare.” he offered in explanation. From the corner of his eye he watched David shrink in on himself at his table.

 

“A nightmare? But I thought you were only afraid of old people having kinky sex parties Max,” Nikki said in a joking tone.

 

From across the mess hall, David choked on his coffee.

 

Max shrugged, “What can I say Nikki, I guess your story was just that scary.”

 

Nikki had stars in her eyes, “Really!?”

 

Max chuckled slightly and nodded, as his two friends took up the seats beside him. 

 

The three slipped into an easy conversation as the rest of the camp filed in and were served their food. While they ate, Max kept his eye on David, but the other wouldn't meet his gaze anymore.  _ He's just as disgusted by you as everyone else.  _ Max decided he lost his appetite after only a few bites. 

 

Throughout all of breakfast the hair on the back of Max’s neck was standing on edge, and he had the distinct impression that he was being watched. Scanning around for a source, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Preston staring at him from the table behind his. He gave the other a small wave but the poet’s face remained an expressionless mask. 

  
He turned his attention back to his food as a shiver ran up his spine. It was Saturday so they would have 2 hours of freetime after breakfast. He decided he needed to deal with this Preston situation before it kept getting out of hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast ended as always with Gwen standing at the front of the room helping campers clear their trays and making sure no silverware was thrown away (or stolen to be used as a weapon). She was quickly drown by the wave of children all clamoring to get breakfast over with so they could get to their free time. Max decided to hang back and avoid the chaos, not exactly feeling in a huge rush to confront Preston.

 

As they both scanned the crowd, Max and Gwen wore the same annoyed expression as they both seemed to realize in unison that David had snuck away sometime during breakfast. The counselor had been making himself scarce all morning, and despite the fact that he had been keeping an eye on the older man, Max hadn't noticed when he had slipped away. 

 

_ Fucking coward. _ Max was suddenly seething.  _ If he thinks he can avoid me that easily he has another fucking thing coming.  _

 

Before Max had even realized it, he had stormed to the front of the room to angrily clear his tray. If Gwen had to pry a fork from his grasp before he left, he didn't notice in his sudden rush to leave.  

 

“Oh god, don't do anything stupid!” Gwen called after him in an exasperated tone as he scurried towards the door. For her efforts she got the middle finger before Max was out of sight. 

 

As he stepped outside, the fresh air washing over him brought some clarity to his rage-clouded mind. “Fuck...” he sighed heavily.  _ Come on Max, you have better things to do than worry about David all day.  _ He scolded himself internally.

 

He leaned his back against the flagpole just outside and slid downwards until his butt hit the dewey grass.  _ I can't confront Preston while I'm this angry or it's gonna end in a real shit show.  _ He wasn't sure if it would be productive, but apologizing was really the only advice David had given him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep, measured breaths to try to calm himself as he tried to decide what to do next. 

 

_ - _

 

_ “Oh Max!~” The sing-song voice calling his name shook him from his daze. Preston was wearing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he spoke, “Could you possibly stop staring at David and get back to work on the set please?” _

 

_ Max gave the older boy a long, incredulous look before responding. “I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm clearly too busy for that,” he denied, although the paint drying on the brush in his hands told another story. _

 

_ “And last time I walked past you said that you couldn't possibly be staring because, oh what was it you said? That ‘David is the single most repulsive thing you’ve ever laid eyes on so why would you even bother looking at him?’” Cocking his head to the side at his question, Preston’s sickly sweet smile widened, but there was an unnerving look behind those eyes.  _

 

_ “Shut up Preston, he is,” Max crossed his arms defiantly, not liking the others tone after all the pestering, “Absolutely repulsive.” _

 

_ “And yet you can't seem to tear your eyes away...” the strange whisper lilt to his voice was agitating as hell. _

 

_ Max shrugged noncommittally, trying to be composed. “I guess he just looks better covered in bruises,” he offered without really thinking.  _

 

_ “Oh yeah? I wonder what David has to say about that.”  _

 

_ Max remembered there was more bickering between them, but in his rage it all was lost. Preston had made a move towards David when Max got a cheap shot from behind and knocked him to the ground. The older boy put up a much bigger fight than Dolph would the next day, but there wasn't much he could do to stop Max from wailing on him from above until David separated them. _

 

-

 

Max had to cringe internally at the memory.  _ Christ was it really so obvious? _ With a sigh he boosted himself off the ground, brushing the grass off his pants.  _ An apology for the black eye... and I'll tell him I'll paint the rest of the damn set for him... that's gotta work, right? _ With a plan in mind he set towards the familiar stage Preston would no doubt be at. 

 

It didn't take long to reach the stage, and Max boldly made his way up the short staircase. Walking around the heavy curtains that made up the makeshift walls he headed backstage where he knew Preston spent most of his time. When he rounded the corner Max was relieved to see Preston was alone. The older boy must have heard him approach, and as Max rounded the corner Preston swiveled quickly, locking eyes. There was an awkward pause before either spoke.

 

“Ah, Max, I wasn't expecting you!” Preston had an easy smile on his face as he moved closer,  “How did you like last night's performance?”

 

Max grit his teeth, “What a performance it was.” He felt like the prey to a predator as Preston approached, “I uh, came here to apologize...”

 

That seemed to stop the older boy in his tracks, before he threw his head back with a laugh. “You? Apologize?”

 

Max was bristling, but he has to keep his cool. “I know, it's hard to believe-”

 

“Oh no no no, I don't think you get it Max. People like Dolph, and David, and I? We're Protagonists, but Max, you're an AN-tagonist, a liar, a conman. Whatever it is you're planning, it's not going to work on me.” Max hated how sure of himself Preston sounded when he talked, the way he spoke down to him.

 

“Not everything I do is a scheme,  _ Preston _ .” He glared at the ground defiantly, hand in fists, trying to contain his anger, “I'm not a bad person.”

 

Preston laughed a cruel laugh, putting his hands on Max's shoulders and giving them a squeeze that was anything but reassuring. Using his hold, Preston shoved him against one of the stage’s support beams with an audible crack, looming over him as he held him still. “Do you think I look better covered in bruises too Max?” He whispered the question with a mad look in his eye that made Max nervous.  

 

“What? No! I-” Max stopped with a pained gasp as Preston used the hold on his shoulders to pull him forward then back violently, making Max’s head crack against the beam again.

 

“I noticed David wouldn't even look at you at breakfast this morning, what did you do Max?~” his tone was taunting, accusatory.

 

“I didn't-!” The air was immediately knocked from his lungs as Preston gave his head another knock against the stage. His vision was getting spotty and his ears ringing.

 

“Tssk tssk Max, lying again?” He shook his head as if he was disappointed. “You're just a textbook villain aren't you?”

 

Max was about to open his mouth before he was interrupted again. “Don't lie to yourself Max.~” The smile on his face made Max shiver, the small circles the taller boy’s thumbs traced against either collarbone made him sick to his stomach. 

 

His head and vision were still swimming from the repeated impacts. “Juh-hesus Christ  Preston, how long have you been this fucking crazy?”

 

And the world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Max’s eyes couldn't decide between an endless black or the confusing rush of moving colors that made him want to vomit. The only thing he was aware of was the sound of talking, but none of the words or their meanings seemed to connect with him.

 

_ I just need to sleep it off... _

 

His thought had a strange echo, and the voice he had been hearing grew louder, more frantic, more annoying. 

 

_ Ugh… is that David? _

 

The world started spinning a little less and the bright light that had been stinging his eyes was suddenly muted. 

 

“-x… Max?”  _ Ugh, definitely David, _ “C'mon Max, you have to stay awake with me buddy. Can you hear me? Are you okay? Talk to me Max.”

 

The repetitive questions only compounded his already pounding headache. “Shut up,” Max groaned out, hand connecting with the side of David's face weakly as he waved his arm in the direction of the voice. 

 

He opened his eyes just in time to watch a fat tear fall from the end of David's nose as the older man leaned over him. He tried to move to the side to dodge it, but the large hands on either cheek held him firmly still and the drop landed in the center of his forehead. 

 

“Fuckin’ gross David.” His second attempt to roll away was again thwarted by David’s grip. “What the hell? Let me go.” He used the back of a sleeve to wipe his head clean, trying to make some sense of what was going on through the fog of pain.

 

“Max you have to keep still, you may have a concussion.” Max’s stomach clenched horribly when he realized they weren't alone as David turned to ask, “How long was he out for? What happened?” The emotion in his voice had Max feeling something his swimming brain couldn't comprehend.

 

“I'm not sure,” Preston’s voice spoke up from out of sight, “Max was helping me fix some lighting to apologize for our fight- he must have fallen off the ladder. I heard him hit the ground and went to get you right away.”

 

Even through the haze of his memory Max was struck with how profoundly wrong the statement was. He had to shiver at how easily Preston lied, how genuine it sounded. He barked a shrill laugh, “Ladder!? There was no fucking ladder you goddamn-” 

 

Bright white erupted from behind his eyelids as another surge of pain rocked through his body. He let out a pained groan as the sound of ringing metal reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see that Preston had kicked the unfamiliar ladder Max discovered was pinning him to the ground.

 

“You don't remember?” Preston couldn't help but giggle a little to himself, couldn't keep the smug smirk off his face, “You must have hit your head really hard~” Preston reached down and lifted the ladder off, being sure to drag the heavy metal and scrape his legs up on the way. 

 

Max was flush with a wave of anger that exploded his headache in a way that made him want to vomit. He couldn't get any words out, but his angry huffing could still be heard between his grit teeth. He tried to move again but it was shockingly hard to break David's grip.

 

David made a distasteful noise as he watched the taller boy move the ladder, “You should go Preston, I'll take care of it from here.” David gave him a stern look.

 

There was a long pause before he heard footsteps leaving. “Bye Max~ Hope you feel better.” Preston had to get a last second jab before leaving. 

 

Once he was out of sight Max was clawing at David's arms. “Let me go so I can kick his ass!” his voice came out as a raspy screech. Even through the pain, his searing hatred was single mindedly focused on making Preston swallow all of the teeth that made up that pretty, fake smile.

 

“Max please-” The crack in the older man's voice sounded like a gunshot through Max’s brain, his anger gone in an instant as they locked eyes and Max looked,  _ really looked _ at David. His eyes were hollow, sunken like he hadn't been sleeping for  _ days. _ His face was flush beneath the dusting of freckles across his nose; worry etched into all of his features and a panic attack building behind those eyes. “you have to keep still, you're going to hurt yourself-” another tear Max had no chance of dodging landed on his forehead. 

 

“Well how fucking long are you going to pin me to the ground and cry on me then!?” Max snapped back angrily as he again had to use his sleeve to dry his face.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” David was blubbering now, trying to scrub the tears from his eyes with his shoulder, trying desperately not to move his hands nor the head they were holding with his actions. Max could see on his face that he was apologizing for a lot more than his emotional outburst. He could feel the tremor in the fingers near his chin as the counselor screwed his eyes shut. 

 

David flinched when he felt the fabric of Max’s hoodie touching his face. The boy had a stern look on his face as he dried David's eyes for him. “David calm down, I'm fine. Take a deep breath, c'mon breath with me.” David opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before giving up and offering a single mute nod. They both took a steady, even breath together, and David's shoulders sagged as he exhaled. “Okay, good. Now what?”

 

“‘m supposed to ask you questions to make sure you don't have any memory problems,” David leaned against his arm, mumbling into his sleeve.

 

Max had to scoff at that, “Alright, fine, ask away then, camp-man.” he pulled his hand away, embarrassed at the intimacy.

 

David let out a sigh, seemingly relieved that Max had agreed ( _ or sad that you stopped _ that terrible part of his mind supplied). “Okay, okay how about- what's your name?”

 

Max smacked his arm lightly, but couldn't keep a slight smile from his face as he scoffed, “Don't ask stupid questions, you've been saying it since I woke up, its Max.”

 

David let out a weak chuckle and shook his head, “ Alright uh, where are we?”

 

“I don't know,” David frowned when he said that but he pressed on, “Backstage? Camp Campbell? What are you looking for here David?”

 

“Sorry.” David apologized again, chewing on his bottom lip,  _ his busted, swollen lip _ . “Guess I'm not very good at this.”

 

He would have shook his head if he were able, and he knew David could tell by the way his thumbs dug into his cheek bones. “No, its fine, sorry I'm being an asshole.” David looked shocked at his apology, so he had to add, ”My head is kinda killing me right now, if it wasn't obvious. But you can keep going.”

 

David nodded silently again, taking another breath to steady himself before asking, “How old are you Max?”

 

Max had to stare at him for a moment before he could answer; not because he couldn't remember, but because he wasn't expecting the question. “Uh, I'm ten...” He watched David cringe at that. 

 

“. . . Do you know how old I am Max?” David wouldn't look at him as he asked the question but thanks to his grip Max couldn't look away. 

 

He had seen it once on his dating profile. “. . . Twenty four.” It was a near whisper.

 

Another long pause, “And you remember what happened last night?” The unasked question hung heavy in the air, and David finally turned back to look at him. 

 

Max let out a whoosh of breath, head throbbing as his face warmed. “Yeah.”

 

He could see his throat bob. “The difference between our ages is more years than you've been alive.” The words came out as a barely audible croak, as he continued worrying his bottom lip. 

 

A scowl flashed across Max’s face, “So!? Don't make it weird David.”

 

“It  **_IS_ ** weird Max!” David swuaked, no longer able to make eye contact as his face lit up. “I'm sorry but what you did last night was very inappropriate.”

 

“You keep biting your lip David, are you remembering what I did to it?” Max’s was surprised at how husky his voice came out as he asked the question. David whined bit he didn't say anything.  _ He can't deny it _ . Max felt like he was vibrating. “I didn't get any sleep last night you know. I could still taste your blood on my lips, I couldn't think straight.” He reached out and grabbed David by his yellow scruff, pulling him in as far as he would let himself be pulled. “ _ You're driving me crazy. _ ” Max hissed the last sentence. He could feel the tension in David's arms, coiled like he was ready to flee, his eyes flitted around the room in every direction but down at him. His grip tightened and he growled, “You better not leave me concussed on this goddamn stage floor  _ David _ .” 

 

David finally turned to look at him and Max could see the fear in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from grinning because in that moment they both knew,  _ David was fucked _ . 

 

Trying to regain some control of the situation, David moved as far away as Max’s grip would allow, taking a measured breath. “Alright. Then you have to keep answering my questions. Honestly.”

 

“Fine.” Max responded, easy as breathing, letting David go.

 

There was a slight tremor in the hands on Max’s face as David asked, “This morning Nikki said… she said that you're only afraid of ‘old men having kinky sex parties’? Wh-”  he had to stop and clear his throat, “what did she mean?”

 

Max made a ‘pop’ with his tongue and teeth, smirking. “That doesn't seem like a very medically significant first aid question David~”

 

“Max!” David squawked his name “just, just-”

 

Max decided to interject before David dissolved into another panic attack, “Let's just say, I went somewhere I wasn't supposed to go and I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. I don't want to relive it.” He had to shudder, and the counselor made an upset sound as he shook. And there it was, a familiar flash of emotion across David's face,  _ David's angry face. _ Max froze, “Are you mad at me?”

 

It was confusing watching so many emotions play out across David's face. Max’s face started to heat up as David's  thumbs swiped over his cheeks. The older man moved closer and closer until Max could feel the ends of his bangs tickling his chin. “No, Max,” his eyes looked sad,  “I could never,” he bit his lip and his eyes flashed guilt, “it's not your fault.”

 

“Then you can't blame me for this.” Max murmured as he pulled David down the rest of the way into an awkward, clunky, upside down kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a plan to end this but then I looked up concussion first aid and had to change it. So who knows when this will end now.
> 
> Next chapter the rating is going up wink


	12. Max Gets What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely rin_ramen for beta-ing for me!

The hands on either side of his head disappeared as the counselor slammed them to the ground to stop himself from falling forwards with the momentum. As their lips connected, David made a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a whine that sent a thrill through Max and lit all of his nerves on fire. The boy was quick to use his newfound freedom to twist around and push himself off the floor. With a startled yelp, David made a desperate attempt to stop him, and it was a mad clash of limbs as the young boy scaled him like a tree. 

 

“Max, please, you can't- ” his protests were cut off as short fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him into a proper kiss. As Max abused his swollen lip, David's hands again found either side of his face and held him there, as still as possible.  

 

It was only when Max broke away for a breath that David leaned away from him, panic in his eyes as he scanned his face. “Max, you shouldn't be moving yet, are you okay!?” He spoke so quickly that the sentence sounded like one big word. 

 

Pulling David's hands away with a laugh, the boy slid bonelessly from his grasp and slumped against him, head falling on his chest above his racing heart. After getting up from lying down so suddenly, he was dizzy with the rush of blood to his head. For a minute, Max didn't answer him as he waited for his mind to clear. The air had an electric tension, the pounding in David's chest echoing the heartbeat in Max’s ears; and as he focused on the sound, they beat in glorious unison for just a moment. It filled Max with an enormous sense of… It made him feel… He couldn't quite describe it. He opened his eyes to peer at the other as he tried to quantify the emotion to himself. As his eyes scanned over David's busted lip, his bruised arms, his mussed hair, and back to those deep emotional eyes, his mind fell on one thing. He felt  _ possessive _ . 

 

Max laughed to himself again, “Oh, I'm doing better than okay, Davey~” The man made a startled noise at the nickname and Max made a mental note. “I'm doing pretty great, actually.” 

 

“This isn't funny, Max, you could be seriously hurt!” His stern tone might have held more weight if he didn't have tears welling in his eyes-- or if he wasn't still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. 

 

“Yeah, well, whose fault is that?” His usual harsh tone was undercut by his smirk as he taunted the older man, pulling the yellow fabric at his collar with a finger. 

 

David made a sound like he almost choked on his spit, “Yours?!”

 

“That's not how I remember it~” As he spoke, he punctuated each point with a peck, “You're the one driving me mad-- the reason all the fights started is because people saw me staring at you,” the small kisses starting at his clavicle and moved up his neck, “you're the one who gave me the shitty advice of apologizing, and I nearly got my skull caved in for it,” as he moved upwards, David tried to lean his head away with a whine, only serving to expose more of his neck to the delighted boy. “You're the one who kept pressuring me to tell you how I feel,  _ David _ ,” he hissed the name in his ear as he kissed below his jaw, “and  _ you're _ the one who let go of my face.”

 

Max shifted in David's lap and the older man made this  **sound** in the back of his throat-- his face suddenly lit up the same color as his hair and the next thing Max knew he was sprawled across the floor again and David was standing above him, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

 

“I- I- I’m gonna go get Gwen because I'm  **_obviously_ ** a bad influence on you,” he forced out as he limped away, back stiff and shoulders tense. 

 

The boy made a sound like a wounded animal as he watched the other retreat,  “David, come on, don't be like that,” as the other continued his escape his tone grew less patronizing and more worried, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, come back!” The other wouldn't even look back at him as he left. “Don't just leave me here!” he shouted as tried to push himself off the floor, another headrush sending him back to the ground. “David,  _ please _ .” His voice crack caused David to stop in his tracks momentarily, but he soon continued out the door without glancing back.

 

\--- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ----

 

Not long after David had left, Gwen had found Max on the stage floor, crying silently to himself with his arms crossed over his face. He hadn't even noticed her approach, and he jumped when he heard her voice. 

 

“You must have hit your head really hard,” she commented. 

 

_ “You must have hit your head really hard~”  _ he could hear Preston in the back of his head. He let out a humorless laugh. One moment he had felt incredible, powerful, unstoppable-- now he felt like he would melt through the floor if he stayed there any longer. 

Thankfully, Gwen helped him up carefully and soon they had put the oppressive-feeling stage behind them. He followed her wordlessly to the medical camp tent where he settled into one of the old cots with a sigh. They spent the rest of the day there, Gwen with her nose in a magazine, asking him the occasional mundane question. In the far distance Max could hear the sounds of his fellow campers as they went through the day’s activities. Every once in a while he thought he could hear David, and his stomach clenched every time. At lunchtime Gwen left him to have a long conversation with her fellow counselor, but brought him back food so he could eat from bed. 

 

The day dragged by in agony as Max sat in the near-silence stewing on his thoughts. _ It had been going so well, hadn't it? Did I just imagine it all? David just ran off without so much as a look. _ His mood only worsened throughout the day, and it was rubbing off on Gwen. By the time dinner rolled around, the woman was more than convinced that he was fine. Max knew because he had heard the faint argument in the distance before Gwen had told him he should come join the rest of them with a too-wide smile on her face. He wasn't surprised when he got to the mess hall and David wasn't there.

 

All the tables were bustling, as dinner was in full swing when he arrived. The boy quickly gathered his own food before joining his tent mates at their usual spot. The other two had plenty to ask, but Max was more than tired of playing 20 questions. “Guys, can I please just eat in peace?” He asked without looking at either. They didn't say anything more after that. 

 

From another table, Preston caught Max’s attention with a little wave. He grinned once he caught his eye and looking around the room theatrically before mouthing, “Again?” He looked so proud of himself; god, he seemed  _ giddy _ .

 

 _‘I kept pushing and pushing, and the next thing I knew there was no one left on my side.’_ David's words echoed through his head again and again. _Oh god, I pushed too far._ **He fucked up, he fucked up.** _David is never going to go near you again._ **They all think he is a freak.** _David hates you._ **His friends had never really liked him.** _You never deserved him in the first place._ **Everyone was right about him.** _You never deserved any of them._ **He was a bad person.** _What were you even thinking?_

 

“Max, are you okay?” Neil interrupted his thought process. “Sorry, I'm not trying to get in another fight, it's just…” he looked to Nikki who gave him a reassuring nod, “you've been acting so out of character lately, we're both starting to worry about you.”

 

“Why does everything in life have to be so complicated?” He asked instead of answering.

 

Neil sounded flabbergasted at the question, but as always he was quick to regain himself,  “Well, I don't have the answer to that question, but I do know one thing, Max,” he jumped at the hand that landed on his shoulder, “There are people all around you that are here to help you get through it. You just have to find those people and let them in, and you gotta fight to keep them close.”

 

Max looked from Neil to Nikki and then back to Neil. He used his sleeve to hide his face as he laughed to himself. “I- thanks, Neil. That's pretty good advice.”

 

Both of his friends let out a sigh like they had just defused a bomb, and Neil flashed him a relieved smile. “Oh, sure, anytime-- I'm  _ FULL _ of old-timey wisdom like that,” he bragged, and they all chuckled along.

 

He tried --  _ really _ tried -- not to bring the mood down anymore than he already had for the rest of the meal. Preston tried to get his attention again, but Max instead tried to focus on the very heated conversation about cryptids his friends were having. Neil tried to calmly explain that a platypus-ape hybrid couldn't possibly be real, let alone be living in the woods near three camps and not have been discovered by now. Nikki was now convinced that she had to prove to the world that Neil was wrong. After dinner, Nikki dragged him and Neil off to look for signs of Platysquatch out in the woods before curfew. After wandering in the dark for what felt like an eternity, they found what Nikki had described as a ‘nest’ that to Max looked more like a poorly built hunting hide. Unfortunately, a run-in between Neil and a particularly aggressive squirrel had cut their trip short. They had all ran back to camp: Neil screaming like a girl, Nikki like an excited banshee, and Max  _ not at all because he wasn't afraid of a damn rodent.  _

 

Gwen, frazzled and at the end of her rope, had sent them away with less ‘words’ and more ‘murder-glare-of-a-thousand-daggers’. After a visit to the restrooms to get changed and bush their teeth, they all rushed back to their tent for the night. They had all crawled into bed, told jokes, settled in, and drifted off...

 

Or had tried. Again, Max couldn't sleep. Somehow, surprisingly, after getting no sleep the night before, after being kept awake all day, after being dragged all around the woods, he wasn't tired. Alone in the dark and his thoughts, he again found himself sleepless, staring at the tent roof. 

 

_ Fight to keep them close, huh? _ Max was good at fighting. The boy rolled to face the door to the tent.  _ ‘...and besides, what's the worst that could happen?’ He could imagine David's voice, ‘He wouldn't want to talk to you anymore?’  _ Well, he couldn't argue with David's own logic. Max covered his face, hissing out a near-silent laugh.  _ What the fuck are your even thinking? You're just gonna go over there and do what? _ His legs swung out from under the covers as he moved into a sitting position, eyeing the door. Max wasn't really sure what he wanted; he didn't have any experience with this at all. He couldn't even put words to how he felt for the other. Well, maybe the closest was  **_WANT_ ** . He wanted… he wanted to cover David with more marks and bruises than he could count, so everyone would see and know…  _ know what? _ He definitely wanted to kiss him more. He wanted to hear more of those sighs, the whines, oh and  **_that sound_ ** , oh he wanted to rip a million of those from his pretty, busted lips. A shiver ran down his spine and his mind was made.  _ I guess I'll figure out what I'm doing when I get there.  _

 

He reached under the bed and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it over his head and yanking the hood up. Blue flip-flops poked out from the top of his bag, which Max decided to slip on instead of trying to bother finding socks. The boy spared a glance towards either of his tent mates before crossing the tent and letting himself out as quietly as he could manage. 

 

The moon lit the night with its haunting light, and without a cloud in the sky the stars were beautiful and gleaming in a way that made Max understand space-kid a little more. As he walked the familiar path, Max cursed himself as the flip-flops smacked dully against his heels with each step. Keeping his pace slow, he tried to avoid attention from any of the campers sleeping in the tents nearby. Each step forward heightened his nerves; each step forward strengthened his resolve. It wasn't a far walk, but as he reached the front door it felt like he had completed a Herculean task. Max probably stared at that door for as long as it took to reach it. 

 

Letting out a sigh to try and uncoil the tension in his shoulders, Max finally reached out, turned the knob and-

 

Locked. The front door was locked. The front door had never been locked before.  _ What the hell, David? What if someone needed one of the counselors? _ Unlike the lock in the mess hall, Max worked the tumbler like a knife through butter; really, the lock was more of a nuisance than an obstacle.  _ So unprofessional. _

 

The door clicked shut behind him and his eyes scanned the familiar empty room. Plugged into the outlet between the kitchenette and the bathroom door, a small nightlight let off enough of a glow so that he could make out all of the furniture. On opposite sides of the cabin, the doors to the counselor’s rooms were both closed. The boy kicked off his too-noisy-for-a-stealth-mission shoes by the door before daring to go any further. As he strained to hear any sounds, he noticed a steady hum in the air that he couldn't quite place the source of. Walking to David’s door, Max was hyper-aware of every movement he made. Turning the handle slowly, he held it in the open position until the door was closed behind him to avoid the telltale click.

 

Now that he was in the clear, he could let out a sigh of relief as he took the room in. The curtains that usually covered the windows were open and fluttering lightly on the breeze made by the fan propped in the window. The light of the full moon that had made the trip over so simple was also casting light across the room, over the sleeping form of David on the bed facing the wall away from him. Shirtless, his back was exposed for Max to see, his bruises looking extra nasty in the dark. The hardwood floor was completely spotless, like it had never seen dirt: not even the blanket David had apparently kicked off of himself in his sleep was touching the ground. The only other furniture in the sparse room was a dresser. Honestly, the place looked unlived in minus its occupant, which had always bothered Max. 

 

David was by far the heaviest sleeper Max had ever known. This wasn't the first time he had snuck into his room in the middle of the night for some scheme or another. He had really proved how heavy it was when he had sent David and his mattress floating onto the lake-- when he woke up he had gone tumbling into the water and had to find his way back to shore. Standing there in the near-dark, Max held his breath as David let out a whine. He froze in place as David began to shift, watching him roll onto his back. Moonlight lit him as he scrunched his face, mumbling half-words to himself.  _ He's sleep talking _ , Max realised quickly.

 

“Oh, Max...” As he sighed the words, David seemed to sink deeper into the mattress, finally stilling once again. 

 

A thrill went through him and he couldn't stop his face from splitting into a grin.  _ David was dreaming about  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ He was starting to feel emboldened, whatever rush of energy that had come over him backstage returning. This time he wanted to be prepared-- he didn't want the other to get a chance to run away again before Max could… He still wasn't sure, but he was too close now to have David running off.

 

Deciding his next course of action, he padded silently over to the dresser. Hoping to find a belt, he eased the top drawer open and peered inside. Instead of the clothes he expected, the drawer was swarmed with all kinds of trinkets that he recognized from their activities. Most of them were made by David himself as he always showed campers step-by-step instructions, but that's not what caught Max’s attention. Max hardly ever participated in activities, and when he  **did** do his projects they almost inevitably wound up in the trash. But there they were, apparently fished from their graves and displayed next to David's masterfully done work were Max’s various failures. A barrage of emotions hit him all at once; he wanted to yank David awake by the hair, drag him over and rub his nose in it.  _ What's this, David? Why have you been collecting my trash? _ He sneered as he imagined David blubbering some nonsense response to try and appease him.

 

He turned to glare at the man in bed when he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. A familiar little arm poking out from under the bed. Max practically dove for the floor in order to get a better look. Peering back at him from under the bed was himself, or at least the knit decoy version of himself he had made for a failed escape attempt. He knew David had confiscated it but this was the last place he expected to find it. 

 

“God, what a freak,” Max whispered to himself as he got off the floor. He tried to ignore how red his face had gotten as he slid the drawer closed probably a little too loud under the circumstances. There was no indication that David had noticed, so Max went on opening drawers until he found a belt tucked next to a pair of pants that would do the trick. 

 

After closing the drawers again, he finally moved to stand beside the bed. Considering what he had just found David hiding, Max wasn't feeling bad for what he was about to do. There was no reaction as his small hands closed slowly around either wrist, and as Max maneuvered his arms into position, David's sleeping body offered little resistance.  _ David always offered so little resistance when it came to Max _ , another thought that sent a thrill through him. He brought the wrists together near a post in the slatted headboard and tightened the belt slowly around all three. Was it perfect? No. Rope would have worked much better here, but this was an improv mission, dammit. 

 

Max popped the metal peg through the belt right as David started mumbling to himself again. He took a step back to watch as David tried to pull his arms back to himself, his wrists wringing together uselessly. Max let out a breathy chuckle as David relaxed into the bed again. 

 

Moving in, he leaned over him, putting a hand on his cheek. “Oh, David,” he mocked the way the man had sighed his name earlier, “It's  too late for that.” Leaning in, he claimed a kiss from the sleeping redhead.

 

Emboldened by the added security, Max crawled onto the bed and straddled David's torso. He was trying to get into a comfortable position when he rocked his hips backwards; his backside pressed against something stiff and the man below him gasped. The hips below him shifted and David was making some interesting sounds in his sleep. When Max repeated the motion, David let out a full-blown  **_moan_ ** , twisting his wrists as he tried to move his secured arms. Green eyes found Max’s suddenly as David snapped awake. Max grinned down at him, “Mornin’, Davey~ were you having a good dream?” he asked in a deceivingly sweet voice.

 

“M-Max!? What are you doing here?” He squeaked out too loudly, before Max slammed a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

 

He leaned in close to whisper, “The difference between me and a beast, David, is that I don't knock-- I have a lockpick,” -- okay, maybe the line had been cooler in his head -- “And why did you feel the need to lock the door, anyways? Afraid you might have a nighttime visitor? That's not very professional of you, you know. What if somebody needed you?” He rocked his hips again, which made David whimper, “What if  _ I _ needed you, David?” His voice was hoarse as he whispered.

 

With the hand over his mouth David couldn't respond, but the fear was in his eyes again and Max couldn't be happier. “Try and keep it down-- we wouldn't want to wake Gwen up, now would we?” he chuckled slightly, “Can you be quiet or do I need to gag you too?” David's eyes went wide, and he nodded obediently and vigorously, clearly not liking the idea of being gagged. Max laughed again and pulled his hand away, “Good boy~”

 

The praise apparently short circuited David's brain as he choked on whatever spiel he had been ready to launch into, instead lighting up bright red. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his face against his arm, taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here, Max?” He asked again more quietly, clearly straining to keep his tone calm. 

 

“Why won't you look at me, David? Worried you'll like what you see too much?” David whined instead if responding, “If you think you can ignore me, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought,” he growled before leaning back again to get a better look at him. “It wasn't very nice of you to leave me like that. You hurt my feelings, you know.” Raking his nails down the pale bare chest, he giggled at the gasp he heard. The muscles spasmed below him, David keening into his shoulder as he tried to muffle himself. Seeing the angry, even red lines against his pale skin filled the boy with pride.

 

Eyes screwed shut, he mumbled it quietly, “I'm sorry, I wasn't ignoring you, I-” unable to see, he was caught off guard when Max pinched his nipple, letting out a too-loud moan and quickly biting his lip to try and hold it in. “M-Max, you- you can't do this- this is very inap-”

 

“I don't think that keeping a life-sized doll of one of your campers under your bed is very appropriate either, David,” Max taunted in a sing-song way. A warmth was spreading through him as he watched the object of his desires writhing beneath him, seeing the pleasure washing over his features even as he desperately willed it away, watching David coming undone by his hand.

 

David, eyes still closed, started to shake his head frantically, “No, no, it's not like that-” 

 

“Can you honestly tell me you've never done anything inappropriate with it?” David sucked in a breath between his teeth at the question and Max laughed at him when he took too long to reply.

 

“I haven't!” he denied, starting to tug at his wrists earnestly, “Max, you have to stop, please-”

 

“Why? Seems like you're really enjoying yourself,” he palmed the stiffness beneath him and David's hips lurched, a whine catching in his throat.

 

“You don't even know what you're asking for!” He was having a hard time controlling his voice as he was tormented, it was like his whole body was blushing.

 

“I've seen enough to know what I want.” Maybe it wasn't exactly true, but Max did know one thing for sure, that his body was  _ screaming _ for friction. David must have been upset at what Max had said judging by his expression, but that look quickly disappeared when Max rolled his hips forward to prove his point. 

 

After a desperate whine left him, the man finally dared look down at him, “I don't want to hurt you.” He whispered it like a plea, his eyes swimming with emotion as he watched helplessly. 

 

“Then don't.” Max breathed it out with a sigh, like it was as easy as that. It seemed to shut David up though, as he shut his mouth so hard that Max could hear his teeth connect. “C'mon David, you've taught me lots of things...” Even with the fan on, he felt like he was on fire. Pulling the hoodie over his head, he almost didn't hear the sound David made as his shirt rode up his chest. He did feel another kind of reaction against his thigh, though, “You taught me how to tie a knot…” his sweater was tossed to the floor, making a slight sound as the lockpick in his pocket connected with the floor, “You taught me how to knit creepy fuckin’ dolls...” He ways running out of steam and ideas the more he tried to convince the other “Just… just show me what to do here, David.” He finished lamely as he ground his hips down again.

 

The older man's wrists ground together as he futilly tried to free himself, “Max, you have to untie me, I can’t-” he had to suppress a pained moan as Max twisted both nipples spitefully, practically snarling at the older man. Panting before he could continue, David started, “I-I I can't-” he swallowed thickly, “I can't help you with anything like this, Max.” He couldn't quite make eye contact as he said it but he didn't look away either, and the shame was all over his face.

 

“Fuck you David, it's your fault-”

 

The man shushed him, apparently the outburst was to loud. “No, I meant-” he was chewing on his lip again, “I can't help you…” he was having a hard time getting his sentences out, “while I'm tied up like this...”

 

Scoffing, he shook his head, “Yeah right, David, if I let you go you're gonna mmm-” he had to bite back a moan of his own as his hips rolled against his volition, “make me stop and then I'll be in trouble,” Max chewed on his bottom lip, “If you're going to be upset either way then I'm at least gonna get what I want first.”

 

David's struggling stopped suddenly, he laid flat and still against the sheet and just stared at him. “Max, do you trust me?” 

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

He glared down at the redhead. He didn't want to answer, because he knew the answer, and yet he didn't want to admit it. David, however, waited diligently for a reply, and the silence that stretched between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. “Yes,” Max replied almost inaudibly.  

 

“Please untie me,” he whispered it at the same volume, still not moving, still not struggling.  

 

_ Damnit _ . He didn't know why but he couldn't say no. Something about that stupid look on his face made his heart clench and he just couldn't deny the redhead. Closing his eyes, he took a breath to steady himself before moving. He had to slide up the counselor’s chest to be able to reach the belt holding him in place. Before he reached for the belt though, his hands cupped either of David's cheeks. At that moment he realized that he had come all this way, put in all the work and he was about to lose it all; he was going to lose it all and he hadn't even kissed him once. It was the last thing on his list, and he would hate himself if he missed his last chance. 

 

He pressed their lips together slowly, tentatively. It lacked all the fire and passion and teeth of their earlier encounters, but Max still poured all of his emotions into it, like a sweet and desperate goodbye. All the breath left him at once, his heart fluttered in his chest, because before he knew what was happening  _ David was kissing him back. _

The older man's swollen lips slotted against his perfectly, and Max let out a surprised whimper at the way the counsellor arched below him to lift his head and meet his lips. Hands sliding from his face to curl into that red hair, Max couldn't help but wonder if it was all a dream. David's tongue flicked over his lower lip and he prayed to never wake up. Even as Max tried to pull away for a breath, David followed him until the strain on his shoulders was too much. They stayed close, breaths mingling as they searched each others faces. Scanning David's face, he tried to memorize everything about it. As he removed his hands, David's hair stuck out in wild directions. The redhead had sucked his lower lip between his teeth to worry at as he stared at his captor. Pupils blown, half hooded lids covered eyes swimming with shame, desperation, and hunger. 

 

When Max reached for the belt, David almost looked surprised. It took a bit of tugging but the boy was able to pop the metal peg free, and as it loosened with a hiss, David quickly pulled his wrists free. Rubbing at the angry red marks, he let himself fall back into the bed. His hands gripped at his hair, and he ran them down his face as he sighed. Peeking between his fingers up at Max, neither dared to speak. 

 

Those hands moved slowly towards him, sliding silently across the white sheet. Starting at the knees Max was pressing into his ribs, his hands traveled slowly up the boy's thighs. A shiver ran up Max's spine as the hands lit his skin aflame. Moving up past his hips though, Max whined as they went to lift him from below the armpits. The next thing he knew David was standing and he was being held away at arms length. Max could spend hours analyzing the way the emotions played out over the counselor’s face whenever he was thinking, but now it was making his stomach drop. Max tried to ready himself for the scolding of a lifetime, a gut wrenching panic starting to boil in his stomach the longer it took. Just like that, though, David’s expression seemed to settle again, as if he had come to his decision. 

 

He sighed as he lowered the boy back to the bed, sitting him on the edge so his legs dangled over the side. The hands that had been holding him under the armpits moved to his shoulders and eased him back against the mattress. As he stared up at David it felt like all his senses had become hyper focused. The hum of the fan, his heart pounding in his ears, the sounds of their breathing was deafening. The fingers trailing over him left his nerves aflame as he locked eyes with the man hovering above him. He was caged in by the arms on either side of his head, but he had somehow never felt more safe in his life. David moved in and stole his breath away. It was one thing to kiss David, but it was an entirely different sensation when the (far more experienced) man was taking control. Again that tongue swiped at his lip, and when Max gasped his mouth was invaded. The tongue explored his mouth greedily, and Max did his best to reciprocate as David swallowed all of his moans. 

 

There was a sense of relief as the button of his pants popped open and the zipper went down. He hadn't even noticed the hands on his hips with the way David was teasing his lips. He pulled away to let them both breathe, “I'm so sorry, Max,” he whispered, thumbs catching at his belt loops. Each of the fingers touching his skin left tails of fire as the pants and underwear were pulled off of him in one smooth motion before they fell to the floor. “I thought I could control myself.”

 

Max couldn't respond, his breath catching as his throat as his dick was exposed to the cold breeze in the room. He tried to look up at David but the next thing he knew the man had gone to his knees and was hitching Max's skinny legs over either shoulder. The boy appreciated that, from this angle, he could probably strangle David with his thighs if he wanted to. The redhead kissed the soft skin of Max's inner leg, right at the knee as he took in a deep breath, eyes closed as if he was coming to terms with what came next. Slowly, those gentle kisses moved up his thigh, and Max watched his own dick twitching as the warmth in his stomach grew. Right as his brain stopped short-circuiting enough for him to speak again, David did something that had stars exploding behind his eyelids. 

 

When his sense returned to him, Max bit down on the fingers suddenly in his mouth. His eyes met David's and the older man looked startled. Well, startled and aroused. He hissed out, “M-Max, you have to be quiet!” He pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth, and Max could see his teeth marks against his knuckles. 

 

He hadn't even realized he had moaned until David said that. He scoffed and had to turn away as the heat creeping to his face betrayed him. “Fuck off David, I'm trying but you-” he sputtered, “you- you just, fuck- you fuckin’  _ KISSED- _ ”

 

David's surprised look was replaced with a smirk, and when he let out a deep chuckle, Max's head snapped back to look at him. Both of Max's hands slammed over his mouth as David's fingers curled around his dick, just below the head. He had to bite his own fingers to stop himself from screaming as the tongue twirled over his tip, teasing the slit as he went. 

 

When Max came back to himself, David's spit-slicked fingers were touching his chin. “Who knew this was all it took to turn off that smart mouth of yours,” he spoke with a rasp that was deep and entirely unlike himself. The boy was about to retort when David licked him again and the words turned to a whimper as his hips bucked against David's unmoving hand, making the older laugh. Long fingers stroked his moistened lips, “Do you need my help, Max?” He asked in that husky tone that made his dick throb. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded dumbly and bit back another moan as three fingers forced their way into his mouth.

 

David kissed his tip again, eyes never leaving his face as the pads of his fingers pressed heavily against Max’s tongue. Slowly David's lips descended around the head as his tongue danced teasingly over the sensitive skin. While Max watched with eyes blown wide, the hand that had been encircling him moved to pin his hips down, and the next thing he knew David had swallowed him whole. Biting down hard on the fingers in his mouth Max let out a ragged breath as he desperately tried to keep his volume down. David groaned at the pain, and the sound sent a vibration through him that had his hips trying to buck into the delightful heat he was already engulfed in.

 

His knees trembled as he tried to keep his composure. So little had happened and yet it was already too much, and Max was worried that without a distraction that he was going to come undone. Looking down at the redhead had been a mistake, because the debauched look the other was giving him was undeniably the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. Screwing his eyes shut as hard as he could, his hands snapped to grip either of David's wrists. Refocusing his attention to the fingers in his mouth, he ran his to tongue over the digits drunkenly in his haze of pleasure. David moaned appreciatively as his fingers moved to return the boys frantic rhythm. 

 

The counselor’s head and hand moved in unison as they drew away. Apparently Max's hips had other ideas he tried to follow that incredible heat. Effortlessly the man ignored the straining in Max's legs, and the arm had him planted firmly on the bed. Apparently David found  _ something _ amusing, and his breath tickled Max's lower stomach as he chuckled. David pulled away until he was only sucking the tip before bobbing back down dramatically. Max choked on his breath, half in pleasure and half from the way David's fingers thrust into his mouth in unison. Pulling back away agonizingly slowly, he had Max's toes curling against his back at the deliberate suction and lazy swipes of the tongue teasing him. Reaching out blindly, the boy caught a handful of red cowlick, trying to prevent David from moving; but with so many neurons firing at once the most he could manage was a weak grasp. That tongue seemed to explore every inch of him as David's head bobbed tauntingly slow. A needy whine escaped his throat when his dick slipped free from the counselors mouth.

 

“Why won't you look at me, Max?” There was a humorous tone to his voice as he echoed Max's earlier words in that husky tone, “Worried you'll like what you see too much?” David laughed when Max responded by chewing on the digits in his mouth and thumping his heel against his back as hard as he could.

 

Luckily David didn't waste too much time teasing him, giving the head of his straining dick a firm kiss before taking him to the hilt with a hum. The arm pinning his hips was pulled away, but Max refused to look to see where it went, instead trying to count the teeth marks on David's knuckles. Without the arm to hold him still, Max was free to buck into that delicious heat, and his stuttering hips took full advantage of David's eager, pliant mouth. Gradually, Max began to register a new noise that he couldn't quite place, and before he could think, his eyes were open and -  _ oh yeah David was definitely touching himself.  _

  
When their eyes met, Max had to slam his shut again because David smiled at him, and by far the sight of  _ David smiling at him with his mouth around his dick  _ **_was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life_ ** . Something about David on his knees, drowning him in pleasure, that-  look in his eyes when he gazed up at Max with half hooded eyes, it all felt like worship. As his head tossed back, legs tightening around David's shoulders, he was sure he had found heaven. There was a terrible,  _ incredible _ crescendo happening in his guts. He tried to whine around the fingers on his mouth to warn the other -- of what, he didn't know-- but the man only picked up his already mind-numbing pace. The feeling was getting  _ worse _ , and  _ better _ , and  **_more_ ** and the next thing Max knew, the world had exploded. 


End file.
